


Глаза

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке:голосование за тексты от G до T. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Глаза

— Малфой, у тебя глаза твоей матери!  
Идущий мимо Драко резко развернулся, в два шага сократил расстояние и угрожающе навис над Поттером:  
— Что ты сказал о моей матери?  
— Я говорю, что у тебя глаза в точности как у Нарциссы.  
Малфой прищурился. У него были глаза члена тайной террористической организации, но Поттер стойко выдержал его взгляд. Неотразимый, как скальпель в руке маньяка, если уж продолжать сравнения.  
— Ты что, больной?  
Глядя на то, как он отшатнулся, Гарри почувствовал себя не только больным, но и очень заразным.  
— Нет, я просто…  
— Просто что, Поттер?  
— Просто хотел увидеть твою реакцию.  
В глубине серых глаз, за равнодушным деятельным цинизмом мелькнула растерянность.  
— Если бы ты ляпнул, что у меня глаза, как у отца, я дал бы тебе в рыло за оскорбительные инсинуации. А так будем считать, что я тебя не расслышал. Я все равно не понял, что ты имеешь в виду. — Малфой собирался уйти, но любопытство перевесило. — Что это вообще призвано означать?  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
— Ну ты и де…  
— Ничего плохого, я уверен! — торопливо выпалил Поттер. — Понимаешь, мне это повадились говорить разные люди. Мой крестный, профессор Люпин, профессор Слизнорт… А я понятия не имею, что отвечать и зачем вообще говорить такое.  
— Может, это такой повод безнаказанно пялиться в глаза? — предположил Драко.  
Гарри побагровел, надулся от праведного гнева и запустил руку в волосы, вздыбливая их еще больше. Однако его собеседник не был настроен выслушивать геройскую отповедь:  
— Я про легилименцию, идиот.  
Поттер тут же сдулся. Перестал идти пятнами, закрыл рот и молча выдохнул от облегчения. Зато до Драко начало доходить, что они и правда уже минут пять смотрят друг на друга в упор. Сразу стало жарко и душно, но он величественно не подал виду.  
— Ладно, а моя мать тут при чем?  
— Ни при чем. Просто мне стало интересно, что на это следует отвечать. Не могу же я говорить: «Ага, глаза мамины, жаль, близорукость папина». И я подумал: обычно ты круто держишься. Скажу тебе и посмотрю, как ты себя поведешь.  
Малфой фыркнул.  
— Ты бы еще Тому, Кого Нельзя Называть, сказал, чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует.  
— Что у него мамины глаза и дедушкина лысина? — Гарри засмеялся. — А нос чей?  
У Малфоя дрогнули губы, но вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, он нахмурился.  
— Держись от меня подальше, Поттер. И от него.  
Он развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Гарри смотрел ему вслед и думал, что, когда он в следующий раз подкараулит Малфоя, то ошарашит его вопросом про динозавра. Вряд ли он слышал этот маггловский прикол.  
Если Драко согласится, что вероятность встретить динозавра — 50 на 50, Гарри сможет убедить его, что у него есть шанс победить Волдеморта. И, может быть, поверит в это сам.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
